Simplemente Tris
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Debía estar asustada y sin embargo, solo podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Estaba de pie frente a un enorme hoyo entre edificios, a quien sabe cuántos pies de altura y a punto de saltar hacia el vacío. Debía estar loca. —Este fic participa del Reto " Mi facción favorita " del foro " El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos.


**DISCLAIMER** : Divergente y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Verónica Roth. —Este fic participa del Reto " Mi facción favorita " del foro " El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos.

Facción: **Osadía.**

* * *

 **SIMPLEMENTE TRIS**

Debía estar asustada y sin embargo, solo podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

Estaba de pie frente a un enorme hoyo entre edificios, a quien sabe cuántos pies de altura y a punto de saltar hacia el vacío.

Debía estar loca.

Pero eso era lo mismo que había pensado de Caleb aquella noche en que me había dicho que cuando hiciera por fin mi elección, pensara en el bien de nuestra familia pero además tuviera en cuenta mis propios deseos.

 _¿Cómo se supone que podría hacer algo como eso?_

O tomaba una decisión que complaciera a mis padres y les hiciera sentirse orgullosos de la persona en que me había convertido o terminaba defraudándolos totalmente al limitarme a seguir a mi instinto y a las mariposas que revoloteaban violentamente en mi estómago cada vez que me veía correr hacia el tren junto con los osados.

En mis sueños, por supuesto.

Pero ahora estaba aquí.

Frente al enorme hoyo, a bastantes pies de altura y a punto de ser la primera saltadora del día.

Había bastantes chicos allí, la mayoría de ellos, vestidos con ropas de colores diferentes al negro de _osadía_ y sin embargo entre todos yo era la única trasferida de abnegación.

Al principio pensé que decidirme a saltar primero, había sido mi manera de demostrarle a todos que yo era más que el traje gris que vestía y por un segundo me detuve a pensar en cosas ingeniosas con las cuales responder a las burlas que había escuchado de algunos de mis compañeros desde el preciso instante en que subí al tren. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta que era más que eso.

Estar ahí, unos pasos por delante de los demás, no era mi manera de demostrarles lo valiente que había sido al defraudar las expectativas de mis padres; era más bien la forma de demostrarme a mí misma que había hecho la elección correcta y que a pesar de haber sentido el peso de mis decisiones en el mismo momento en que mi sangre tocó las brasas encendidas, nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

Era contradictorio.

Contradictorio pero no por ello menos lógico para mí.

Caleb había decidido ser erudito mucho antes de la ceremonia.

Los libros que ocultara en su habitación por tanto tiempo eran la mejor prueba de ello y yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Había tratado de mantener relegado tras aquel atuendo gris a mí verdadero yo y hoy después de años de verme solo por segundos al espejo, había visto por primera vez mi verdadero reflejo.

Y no tenía miedo.

Es más, ansiaba esto. Lo necesitaba tanto como los abandonados clamaban por comida y atención. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Beatrice Prior sabía que ella era una chica común, que trataba de ceñirse a las reglas y cuyo único y firme propósito era encajar.

Pero esa ya no era yo.

Beatrice Prior había quedado atrás y ahora en su lugar estaba un alguien diferente que además de todo sería la primera iniciada en tener que saltar. Podían pensar que estaba loca, pero por primera vez en mi vida era yo quien en verdad decidía.

—Que sea hoy estirada —la impaciencia en la voz de Eric fue el ultimátum que necesité para saber que era hora de hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, puse mis pies sobre el pequeño peldaño y segundos después me aventé al vacío sin miramientos y ante la cara de asombro de muchos de mis nuevos compañeros.

Aquello era como detener el tiempo y sentir todos tus sentidos alerta al mismo tiempo.

Nunca me había sentido más viva aunque la sensación solo durara un respiro.

Segundos después unos brazos fuertes me ayudaron a salir de la enorme malla que había amortiguado mi caída, justo antes de que los ojos oscuros de un chico, tal vez dos años mayor que yo, se encontraran con los míos.

—¿Te empujaron? —preguntó ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

—No.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pronunció con algo de impaciencia y por lo que parecía, muy poco convencido de que yo hubiera saltado por mi propia cuenta.

 _¿Acaso todos en osadía eran así?_

—¿Es difícil? —insistió y yo me detuve a pensarlo solo un segundo. Era claro que ya no era Beatrice Prior la abnegada, pero entonces ¿Quién se suponía que era yo?

Reaccioné al instante y extrañamente lo supe.

—Soy Tris.

Por un momento pensé que aquel extraño me había sonreído pero de inmediato deseché la idea al verlo girarse hacia alguien más.

—Primera saltadora, Tris.

En secreto saboreé sus palabras.

Simplemente Tris.

La osada.

Era sencillo, pero no puedo explicar lo mucho que me gustó como sonó eso en aquellos labios.


End file.
